THe Black Black Heart of a Demon
by shad0wd3ath
Summary: It has been nearly 100 years since Ciel told Sebastian to disappear from his sight. Ciel is weak as demon and has not eaten a single soul due to a certain demon. Soon after Sebastian disappears Ciel expectantly befriends Grell and Undertaker. It is almost time for Ciel to convert into his Demon form but can he do it when he is so weak and his hunger is barley manageable.
1. Chap 1, Disappear and That Is An Order

Disclaimer: I don't own any kuroshitsuji character obviously nor do i Own the quote

Authors note: Yay this is my first story for fanfiction I more than welcome reviews that point out my errors and i am a noob at this so please bare with me =w="(aka i don't really know what I am doing) AND I CANT SPELL so sorry if you catch any of my spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes...or punctuation mistakes or *begins mumbling to myself about many near future errors*

* * *

**If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it is meant to be****. **Ciel thought that of the simple, lovely, yet haunting quote as he lay in his garden looking up at the midnight blue sky that matched his hair.

* * *

It had been a nearly a whole year after Ciel became a demon living with Sebastian. Everything should have been perfect Ciel thought, for all the enemies had been defeated, and there was no one to disturb the master and servant. _Boy, how wrong I was _thought Ciel. Through the days Ciel began noticing small (but major to Ciel) changes in Sebastian. At first Ciel would simply brush them off until one had struck him hard.

"Sebastian fetch me my tea," Ciel commanded.

"Yes…. My young noble" Sebastian bowed then left.

_Weird_ …._he would normally call me that insanely annoying nickname Bochan_. Brushing it off Ciel soon realized just how important the nick name was to him. Days past, but Sebastian now only regarded him as "noble." The changes were soon growing so much that Sebastian became almost like a robot. His efface remained expressionless, his responses where merely upon instinct until one day Ciel had enough.

"Yes my No-" "Sebastian, would do you think of me" The elder of the demons was slightly taken aback as the young early interrupted him, but soon regained his posture.

"Pardon?" Sebastian knew what Ciel was implying about but he hadn't expected Ciel to advance so quickly

_No_ thought Ciel _I have to be more precise knowing this demon I can see how easy it is for him to maneuver my words_ "No, are you….dissatisfied with the way we are living now"

"Now why would I be dissatisfied with the way our live is, we are at peace, and you we don't have any conflicts that need tending to," Sebastian stated matter of factually.

"THEN WHY DO YOU LOOK SO DAMN MISERABLE! IF YOU ARE CONTENT WITH THE WAY WE ARE LIVING WHY DO YOU LOOK AS THOUGH I LOOKED YOU IN A ROOM FULL OF PLUTOS ANSWER ME THAT IS AN ORDER! Ciel's contract mark glowed violet, this way Sebastian could not manipulate the question but answer it honestly. It was all Ciel wanted. He was content so why wasn't Sebastian.

The mark too glowed on Sebastian hand indicating that now he must tell the truth and answer the question he so wanted to avoid "Well if you must know it is not that I am discontent with our current way of live honestly I'm fine with it, However I am not fine with YOU in it.

Ciel was stunned to silence for a few seconds, would he have anticipated Sebastian's answer he would have never asked but now rage boiled within the newbie Demon. "Me, you are displeased with ME! Why! is it because you could not consume my soul! After ALL those years you only remained loyal so that you may get rid of the sooner. Could it be that the time when I was becoming a demon you only for jumped in the river to save me because there may have been still a slight chance to consume me. You really wanted to get rid of me that much, huh!" Ciel's voice had risen to the point where he could have been screaming to the top of lungs, but as he finished his voice was barley a whisper.

Now it was Sebastian who was stunned to silence. He couldn't read Ciel face as it was hidden by midnight blue bangs.

_So he's silent now huh. Fine then if he hates the sight of me so much I'll grant the devil his wish and final order._

"Sebastian You are to disappear from my sight, hell return in a century for all I care but now do not show your face to me, Disappear and that Is An Order." Ciel looked up at the demon, his face void of any expression.

"…Yes my lord" Sebastian left and all that was heard was the slamming of a door.

"And never come back…"Ciel mumbled "you demon with a Black Black heart" Ciel hissed the final words as foreign tears dripped of his face.

* * *

This incident happened 99 years ago yet Ciel remembered it as if happened yesterday. _I had not cried at my own parents' funeral yet I dare shed tears from the departure of a servant._ Ciel chuckled to himself, if anyone had seen him now it would have seen a seen somewhat of a madness beauty painting. The boy was just as beautiful as the pure white roses that surrounded him yet he laughs at his own pitifullness. _Speaking of laughter, I should retire soon tomorrow is my appointment with the Undertaker for coffin fitting sigh. _ And so Ciel got up and returned to his empty mansion.


	2. Hit with Reality and Red

Disclaimer: i obviously do not own kuroshitsuji or any of it characters

* * *

Ciel was in front of the familiar business sign slightly crooked from a certain someone's boasting laughter. As he entered a biscuit tin with bone shaped cookies was thrown at him, but no longer human he swiftly grabbed the jar and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"Ah, hello young earl I see that you have arrived just on schedule," said the Undertaker.

"Lesh ghet thimeh overhur-,"choking the under taker began patting the slender back a bit too roughly for comfort. It only made Ciel's choking worse.

"Now now, a noble shouldn't speak with his mouth full and remember his etiquettes" said the Undertaker suppressing a chuckle as he saw said boy send him a death glare that would have made a bear whimper.

"Honestly, I wish you would no longer call me that," grumbled Ciel as he reached to claim another biscuit. He didn't remember how strange the biscuit had tasted as a human, at that point he was left starving, not paying mind to the bizzard taste. However, even after the change he was left starving again. The damn seal blocked him from making a contract. This whole situation was unfair for the demon. Since Sebastian was the one to place who placed the contract, he was allowed to take as many souls as he wanted, after their desires had been accomplished. However Ciel's case was a whole different story. His wish for revenge had been accomplished twice, for Sebastian as promised granted Ciel his crown of despair. The contact was like a game of chess; once the opponent's king is captured the game ends with two victors, a demon and his prey. The demon is really the ultimate winner, as he is the one who clears the board to begin a new game, but that is not how it worked out for Ciel. The game did not end; no instead the game began a new as the king's knight had become a king himself. _Yes_ thought Ciel, his life made as much sense as a game of chess with only two king pieces moving one step at a time further and further away. It was pointless to continue knowing there would be no victor, so he had decided to allow Sebastian to resign his game of life. Ciel was the white king and Sebastian was the black king in a white knight's suite. _My knight in shinnying armor, all just a disguise in the end. _Ciel would have laughed at his own thoughts. Am I really this weak? IF it weren't for Undertaker's dull tasting cookies I would have been a goner by now. Speaking of the Undertaker…..

"Tehehe hohoho hahaha, really Ciel your face remains expressionless (despite the few frowns, scowls, and devilish smirks) so people would assume you are some type of emotionless demon( they weren't far off) however, once someone learns to read your poker face, you become like a walking time bomb with your emotions. Why just now you looked as though you wanted to rip someone's head off only to look like an abandoned puppy the next. Let me guess, you were thinking about a certain butler whose name is Sebas-''the Undertaker barley had enough to dodge the hurdling cookie jar.

"If it weren't for your strange tasting biscuits I would not even bother coming here if you are just going to tease me."

"Ah~ but Ciel that is not the only reason you come here almost every day.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. _What is he implying to?_

"Think carefully Ciel, something attracts you about this place and it is not just the biscuits and I"

_I'll ignore that attraction to him to him comment. _Ciel's eyebrow twitched yet again as he began thinking. _Now what could possibly attract me from this room if it is not just the biscuits; the only things here are coffins, mannequins, and corpse._ It for sure cannot be the creepy mannequin that the Undertaker uses for demonstrations on victims of death. Ciel walked over to the coffin to examine its design. _I was never one to pay close attention to designs and brand names I have people who do that for me hmmm_. Ciel really did not like coffins, every time he would have to renew his age by faking his own death he would have to be stuffed in the boxes, buried alive, and escape without being seen. He received help from either Grell or the Undertaker when they would dig him out. _Ah~ and what a troublesome task I would have to do soon_. Ciel tsked (smack his teeth); he knew it wasn't the coffin so he opened it and saw the corpse of an unlucky 21 year old woman. Ciel could tell that she must a beauty have been despite all the stab wounds that surrounded her pale body. Ciel leaned in until their foreheads were touching. Poor woman died such a tragic death at a very young age. _Who am I to speak; I technically died at the mere age of 13_. He took another look at the corpse. Immediate regret soon followed as a sharp pain stabbed at his stomach and the world suddenly began to tip to the left. Under taker had managed to swiftly grab Ciel by the arm and put him into a type of bear hug, before he met the ground. "The corpse," whispered Ciel realizing that was the item that attracted him to this place. Undertaker took him by his chin and made him look into the unique color of a Shinnagami's eyes as his snow white hair covered Ciel like a protective barrier.

"Exactly, it is like an animal being drawn to the smell of eggs and only finding the eggs shells that have been left behind. You need to feed Ciel but you continue to reject Grell or mine offer to do the hunting of souls for you. Will you not heed our plea to help you?" said the undertaker in a serious tone that rarely showed itself.

"I refuse to accept charity from anyone," in a deep tone as he gently pushed out of the Undertaker's embrace.

"Oh~, and how long do you think my biscuits could satisfy your growing hunger hmm."

"They have lasted me this long; I don't see why they won't last me in the long run."

"Kukuku Teehee ho ha," giggled the Undertaker ruining the serious atmosphere that had surrounded them a couple of seconds ago.

Now what is that reaper laughing at, it is hardly ever a good sign if he just randomly begins to laugh like that. Then it hit Ciel. Literally.

"Oh Cielooo~," said the glomping redhead that had attacked Ciel.

"Ack Grell do not attack me so suddenly we could f-'' the demon could not finish sentence as they both tumbled to ground as Grell topped the 16 year old (certain age about to be renewed) boy.

"Why hello there darling~," cooed Grell.

* * *

Authors note: *spoiler alert if you have not watched the whole season one of Kuroshitsuji*

Hello again just wanted to say thanks again to those who reviewed and followed this crapply written story. I even got 5 favorites so cheers to that! Sorry I didn't update sooner I've been having internet problems lately TT^TT so to make up for it I made this story super long. Anyways, some of you guys may be wondering where the heck is Sebastian; now hush hush children don't fret he will be coming in either the next chapter or the one after that. So another question you guys might have "why the heck is Grell so loving to Ciel?!''. Well despite Grell killing Ciel's living last living relative I kind of saw them as allies and even possible friends. Then I thought, hmm Grell would eventually (after years and years of searching) look doe Sebastian but only find an older version of Ciel and you cant deny he is a bit of a masochist. ANYWAYS I pictured that Grell likes his men grown, beautiful, and a bit sadistic and BUM BARA BUM we have Ciel (at the time Ciel was 23 and had not renewed his age). I could not picture them as lovers (even temporally) so I kind of made them like friends with benefits. A penny for your thoughts so far =D


End file.
